What Happens in Vegas
by warmfluffypastries
Summary: I'm what happened in Vegas!


i.

"Well fuck," she throws the plastic stick at him, where he's sleeping peacefully, it hits his face before landing on his chest, "guess they were wrong about Vegas."

"Huh?" he's barely awake and scrubbing at his eyes, before searching for the object that his him in the face. He squints into the bright sunlight streaming in the window over their bed, he blinks a couple times before dropping the stick and groaning.

"I know," she flops down onto the bed next to him, and wanting to be angry at the way his hand slides across her tummy, to tuck under her hip on the opposite side and he buries his head into her neck, placing a kiss against her shoulder, "what the fuck were we thinking?"

"That we had an awesome honeymoon suite in Vegas, and there was no way we were going to let that go to waste," he murmurs.

They'd known they weren't protected that weekend, she'd just finished a round of antibiotics for an ear infection, so her birth control had been pointless, but it'd been years since they'd used any other form of protection.

"But a kid? I mean could you imagine me with a kid?" she questions, glancing down at the hand that his massaging her hip.

"Every day," she can feel the smirk against her shoulder, she kind of wants to rip his dick off, "I thought we were going to go with the flow?"

"We were," she nods, "I just didn't think the flow was going to start so soon," she grabs a hold of his hand as he tries to move it across her stomach again.

"Hey," his head pops up, hovering directly over hers, "this is a good thing, Tana."

"I know," she nods, "I just didn't think it would feel like this."

"Like what?" he runs a thumb against her cheek, watching her face closely.

"I'm terrified," she murmurs, "how are the two of us going to do anything but fuck up a kid?"

"Hey," he grips her chin tightly, forcing her to look at him, "babies just need love, and no matter what kind of persona you portray I know you got tons of it to give, and there is no way in hell I'm going to fuck this up."

They don't talk about it anymore, but Santana knows that he's at peace with the decisions Quinn made concerning Beth, and realizes they were for the best even if that meant he had to give up his baby girl.

"I know," she smiles, he's kind of the perfect husband when he wants to be.

ii.

"Are you almost done?" he slips into the nursery smiling at the way Santana is nursing quietly in the corner.

"Yeah," she murmurs, not even glancing up from their baby boy. "The photographer here?"

"She's setting up in the bedroom," he nods. They decided to get newborn portraits done in their own home, so even though Eli is close to sleep they don't have to load him up in the car, "you want to go change, while I dress him?"

Santana carefully shifts the boy into his father's arms before standing up from the glider, "I want to do the all-white when he's asleep," she reminds him once more before leaving the room.

He knows he has a limited window to get the picture he wants, so after a quick diaper change he grabs the onesie hidden in the back of the dresser, along with the second outfit that Santana had picked out and headed for their bedroom.

"Hi," he smiles at the petite photographer, laying Eli out on their bed and slipping the onesie over his head and snapping it closed, "Can you get a few quick shots of this before she's ready?"

"Oh," she can't help but let out a quiet laugh at what's written on the baby's front, and nods, motioning for Puck to set the baby on the blanket. "Is it true?"

"Yeah," he can't help but smile at the way Eli yawns and squirms on the soft green blanket before obviously getting comfortable, "that should be enough," he decides after about twenty clicks of the camera lens.

He just finishes getting the little beanie onto the baby's head when Santana steps out of the bathroom. He knows she's not super happy with the way she looks right now, but he can't help but think she looks amazing in the white shirt and jeans she'd picked out.

"He not out yet?" she questions, and just like that Eli's eyes pop open and search around the room for the source of the noise.

"He was close," he smirks, setting Eli back onto the blanket, letting the photographer arrange him. He can't help but marvel watching her kneel close to the baby, but staying out of the way of camera lens.

When Eli finally falls asleep they move onto the family portraits that Santana couldn't wait to get her hands on.

iii.

"Puck!" she slaps his stomach, harshly waking him from sleep.

"What?" he groans, seeing the laptop on her knees and barely catching sight of the photo on screen, "aw, that looks awesome."

"Except for what he's wearing," she grumbles, and he smirks, glancing down at the baby in her arms eagerly nursing.

"It's true though," he tries to stay quiet, "I just thought it would make an awesome picture."

"Well yeah, because our kid's awesome," she nods, "but do we really want everyone to see this?"

"So tell her to take it down, we just want the digital copies for ourselves, embrace him for the rest of his life," he smirks glancing back at the screen.

The image of Eli, on the verge of sleep stretched out on their green blanket, the words on his chest proclaiming "I'm what happened in Vegas!" takes up the entire computer screen and even though she claims to be angry he catches the grin out of the corner of his eye.


End file.
